Non l'avrei mai dimenticata
by spluccica
Summary: Bartholomew Kumax NUovo Personaggio, ambientazione: Thriller BArk


"**Non l'avrei mai dimenticata"**

Camminavo da un po' in quell'umido bosco spettrale, il tonfo dei miei passi riecheggiava diverse volte tra gli alberi immobili, creature impaurite si nascondevano nelle ombre al mio passaggio, la nebbia fitta m'impediva di vedere dove effettivamente stessi andando. All'improvviso sentì un curioso squittio proveniente da pochi metri sopra di me, alzai lo sguardo e vidi un buffo pipistrello mezzo umano che quando incontrò i miei occhi si spaventò tanto che quasi cadde per aver smesso di volare pochi istanti, frettolosamente si riprese e si diede alla fuga nella stessa direzione in cui stavo andando io, capì di stare seguendo la strada giusta e continuai a camminare. Ben presto mi si parò davanti la sagoma scura di un gigantesco ù mi avvicinavo al castello più il paesaggio attorno a me si faceva nitido, alberi secchi e grigi e pietre tombali ovunque si stagliavano contro la nebbia dipingendo inquietanti sagome tutt'attorno a me.

Cercai una porta e quando la trovai, mi apprestai ad entrare nella villa, percorsi pochi corridoi prima di imbattermi in un uomo con un naso lungo e aguzzo, il candido camice era in contrasto con il grigio tetro della pietra delle pareti, appena mi vide si spaventò moltissimo, strillò con voce acuta e penetrante e cadde all'indietro con un'espressione terrorizzata.

Boccheggiò un paio di volte prima di rialzarsi e cominciare a gridarmi contro.

:- C-Chi diavolo è lei?! Come ha fatto ad entrare qui!? Se né … -

Proprio in quel momento arrivò tutto trafelato il pipistrello mezzo umano, alle spalle del dottore, gli batté un colpetto sulla schiena per richiamare la sua attenzione e gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio.

Il Dottore trattenne il fiato, e il suo atteggiamento cambiò completamente.

:- M-Mi perdoni signor Shichibukai, non sapevo che il supremo Moria aspettasse qualcuno, e-ecco prego segua Hildon fin nelle stanze del padrone.- disse tutto d'un fiato, prima di togliersi velocemente di torno, lasciandomi con il pipistrello di nome Hildon, quello trasalì quando lo guardai in attesa che si muovesse quindi cominciò subito a svolazzare squittendo un :- m-mi sciegua - .

Attraversammo molti corridoio tutti uguali adornati da sinistri quadri appesi alle pareti, mi sembrava che i loro occhi mi seguissero ed ero certo di sentire dei sussurri alle mie spalle.

Salimmo per una scala esterna tutta inarcuata e dopo pochi altri corridoi arrivammo in una stanza con pavimento a scacchiera nero e rosso e le pareti chiare molto sfarzose, al centro della stanza c'era una grossa poltrona bianca. Hildon che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio parlò tutto tremante.

:- S-Scignor Shichibukai, il sciupremo Moria arriverà qui a breve, mi hanno detto che sci è appena scivegliato, lo ascipetti qui … - finito di parlare si dileguò.

Immaginai che la poltrona al centro della stanza fosse proprietà esclusiva del signore delle ombre perciò rimasi in piedi e cominciai a leggere il mio libro da dove mi ero interrotto.

" 1 Corinzi 13,1-7Se anche parlassi le lingue degli uomini e degli angelima non avessi amore,sarei come un bronzo che risuonao un cembalo che tintinna.E se avessi il dono della profezia e conoscessi tutti i misteri e tutta la scienza e possedessi la pienezza della fede,così da spostare le montagne,ma non avessi amorenon sono nulla.E se anche distribuissi tutte le mie ricchezze e dessi il mio corpo

per essere bruciato,ma non avessi amore, niente mi giova.L'amore è paziente,è benigno l'amore;non è invidioso,l'amore non si vanta,non si gonfia,non manca di rispetto,noncerca il suo interesse,non si adira non tiene conto delmale ricevuto non gode dell'ingiustizia ma si compiace dellaverità.Tutto copre,tutto crede,tutto spera,tutto sopporta. " …

Cominciai a sentire i tonfi dei passi dell'altro Shichibukai avvicinarsi, chiusi il libro e rimasi in attesa.

La porta si spalancò non appena cessarono i passi.

:- Bokun Kuma! Mi aspettavo che saresti venuto a farmi visita un giorno di questi, dopo la disfatta di Crocodile non mi è stato riferito più niente, cosa sarà mai successo questa volta ?-

Finì la frase con quel suo tono arrogante e mentre si dirigeva verso la sua poltrona e ricominciava a parlare intonò una risata.

:- Kiishishishi, sempre a fare da piccione viaggiatore tu eh? Non ti viene a noia di seguire gli ordini di quei parrucconi come un docile cagnolino? Kishishi -

Si sedette e io rimasi in silenzio, non cedetti alla provocazione e cominciai a parlare come nulla fosse.

:- Il consiglio deve sbrigarsi a scegliere il sostituto di Crocodile, noi della flotta dei sette siamo una delle tre grandi forze che reggono il mondo, non possiamo permetterci di restare senza un membro-

:- E quindi?-

:- Siamo stati convocati tutti a Marijoa per partecipare a una riunione dei pezzi grossi della marina, parteciperà anche il Grande Ammiraglio Sen Goku il misericordioso-

:- Arriva al dunque lentissimo pezzo di metallo-

:- Voglio semplicemente sapere se ci sarai oppure no, Doflamingo ha già risposto di sì, naturalmente Boa Hancock si è rifiutata , di Jimbe non ho notizie e Mihawk ha lasciato la risposta in sospe … -

:- Cosa ti cambia se partecipo o no?-

:- A me niente, io ci vado … -

:- Da bravo cagnolino … Kishishi -

:- Devo comunicare al governo mondiale i nomi di chi parteciperà e chi no, dovrò riferire anche il tuo? -

:- Hmm no non verrò, non ho voglia di recitare in quel ridicolo teatrino-

Assunse un espressione di sufficienza e si voltò verso la finestra quando ad un tratto la porta della stanza si spalancò di nuovo.

:- Otosan! Ah! Lo sapevo che eri nella Dance Hall … guarda che cosa ho trovato!-

Una voce gentile e squillante irruppe facendo girare all'istante sia me che Moria, una ragazzina, non avrà avuto più di 17 o 18 anni entrò camminando velocemente verso Moria seduto sulla poltrona, tenendo le mani congiunte davanti a se, nelle mani era deposto un piccolo uccellino impaurito.

Quando si accorse di me impallidì, e guardò Moria impaurita.

Guardai Moria, anche lui era pallido, più pallido del solito.

:- O-Otosan mi- mi dispiace! Non sapevo che ci fosse qualcun altro con te, non sarà del governo?-

Moria non le rispose, si voltò verso di me e mi lanciò un'occhiataccia di avvertimento.

:- E' un altro Shichibukai come me, quante volte ti ho detto che se arriva qualcuno della Marina o del Governo a Thriller Bark tu devi restartene chiusa in camera eh?-

Moria la sgridò e lei abbassò la testa in segno di scusa.

:- Mi dispiace, scusa io non lo sapevo … - Pigolò con una vocina sottile sottile.

Moria sembrò calmarsi un poco quando la vide così dispiaciuta.

:- Ormai il guaio è fatto … -

Sospirò e la sua attenzione fu richiamata dall'uccellino nelle mani della ragazzina.

:- Che diavolo è quella roba? - le chiese avvicinando la sua testa a lei.

:- E'… E' un uccellino ferito , l'ho trovato in giardino, Cerbero lo stava per divorare, ma io vorrei guarirlo, volevo chiederti se posso portarlo a Hogback … -

:- Hogback si ritiene un genio non ti aiuterà mai a guarire uno stupido uccelletto, e poi lavati le mani potrebbe essere malato … -

:- Se glielo dici tu lo farà di sicuro … ti prego Otosan … - Alzò gli occhi lucidi per le lacrime e fissò Moria per qualche secondo, l'espressione supplichevole della ragazzina sembrò convincerlo, sospirò di nuovo e riallontanò la testa da lei.

:- E va bene, dì a Hogback che è un mio ordine, ma dopo questo basta portare animali moribondi in casa d'accordo?-

Il viso della ragazzina si illuminò in un sorriso sfavillante, dagli occhi le scesero due lacrime di gioia e con la stessa voce gentile di quando era entrata ringraziò Moria.

:-Ah! Otosan grazie mille davvero! Ti prometto che questo è l'ultimo! Ultimissimo! Vado subito da Hogback ! -

Poi guardò l'uccellino che teneva in mano e io mi pietrificai.

Era una ragazza molto bella, l'avevo notato appena era entrata, ma l'amore, la pietà disinteressata e affettuosa che vidi nei suoi occhi in quell'istante mi lasciò senza fiato, come si poteva amare tanto una creaturina tanto insignificante, appena trovata per terra?

Si girò e corse verso la porta, si voltò verso di noi e improvvisò un grazioso inchino prima di scomparire per i bui corridoi della villa di Moria.

Rimanemmo tutti e due in silenzio, Moria aspettava che fossi io a parlare, lo sapevo bene, ma nella mia testa si susseguivano un miscuglio indefinito di immagini e di domande. Il viso della ragazza non voleva abbandonare i miei pensieri. Decisi di parlare prima che mi chiedesse se ero morto. Gli porsi la domanda che si aspettava.

:- Ha detto Otosan? -

Lui mi guardò attentamente e io cercai di riprendere un espressione composta.

:- Si-

:- Quella ragazzina è tua figlia?-

:- Proprio così-

:- Hai intenzione di spiegarmi qualcosa o aspetti che io provi a indovinare? Perché dovrebbe nascondersi dal governo e dalla marina? -

Moria si alzò dalla poltrona e mi si avvicinò, mi guardò dritto negli occhi e cominciò a parlare.

:- Sua madre apparteneva ad una famiglia di guerrieri particolarmente bellicosi, la violenza dei suoi parenti arrivò a tal punto che lei non se la sentì di continuare a combattere al loro fianco e fuggì, la incontrai in un porto nell' East Blue e si unì alla mia ciurma, il resto lo puoi immaginare. -

Fece una pausa per tornare a sedersi.

:-La sua famiglia fu sterminata per ordine del governo perché i loro crimini stavano diventando talmente violenti da rendere la situazione insostenibile, tutti i membri conosciuti della famiglia furono giustiziati e si promise una taglia di 100 milioni di Berry su qualunque membro della famiglia si trovasse ancora in vita. Questo avvenne poco prima della mia battaglia contro Kaidou, in cui lei, mia moglie, rimase uccisa e mia figlia riuscì miracolosamente a salvarsi.-

Sospirò, non pensavo che Moria avesse voluto davvero bene a qualcuno.

:- Poco dopo un ufficiale della marina venne ad assicurarsi che mia moglie fosse morta e mi chiese se avevamo avuto dei figli, mentì e risposi di no, l'avrebbero uccisa se l'avessero trovata, per questo da allora quando arriva un emissario del governo o della marina su Thriller Bark la tengo al sicuro, non che mi assomigli ma ha il mio stesso colore di capelli e la stessa pelle, anche se è di dimensioni normali una persona intelligente potrebbe arrivarci tranquillamente E la sua vita sarebbe in pericolo.-

Abbassò lo sguardo e rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, forse pensava che facessi una domanda, o stava rimuginando su come formulare la proposta che aspettavo, all'improvviso si alzò in piedi.

:- Kuma! Non devi dire niente a nessuno di mia figlia è chiaro? Se il governo la scoprisse verrebbero sicuramente a portarmela via, e questo non lo posso permettere. Giuralo!-

L'espressione seria di Moria, il suo tono di voce in cui potevo distinguere una nota di disperazione, ma soprattutto il viso della ragazza che ancora mi riempiva i pensieri … Giurai.

Lui si tranquillizzò, camminò verso la finestra, il vento sibilava tra gli alberi e le imposte delle finestre sbattevano forte, la nebbia si stava diradando sospinta da un forte vento.

:- Tzè … Sta arrivando una tempesta, in segno di gratitudine per stanotte sarai mio ospite, scegliti una stanza qualsiasi e potrai riposare qui. Hai intenzione di pranzare o di cenare stasera?-

:-No-

:-Bene-

Mi congedai e lasciai Moria a guardare fuori dalla finestra, non avevo intenzione di rimettermi a navigare quella sera, avrei accettato la sua offerta. Percorsi altri tetri corridoi, aprì una porta a caso e trovai un bagno, ne aprì un'altra e trovai un magazzino, andai al piano superiore e finalmente trovai una camera, era spoglia e polverosa quindi non era di nessuno. Per quella notte sarebbe stata mia, aprì la finestra per far portare via un po' di polvere e mi sedetti sul letto a pensare. Il tempo volò mentre cercavo di assimilare tutte le notizie scoperte quella mattina, la tempesta infuriò tutto il pomeriggio, il vento ululava forte e la pioggia batteva violenta contro i vetri delle grosse finestre.

In serata la situazione si calmò, non si sentiva più un filo di vento e il cielo era ormai privo di nuvole e lasciava vedere una grossa luna piena che illuminava candidamente tutta Thriller Bark.

Mi piaceva la luna, uscì sul balcone della mia stanza, sentivo il buon odore della terra bagnata e della pioggia e la brezza fresca della sera mi accarezzava la faccia, mi sedetti appoggiando la schiena al muro e mi misi di nuovo a leggere, le pagine del libro illuminate dalla luce della luna.

Riuscì a leggere solo poche righe prima che una finestra di un balcone al piano di sopra si spalancasse e ne uscisse la figlia di Moria. Si avvicinò al bordo della terrazza e protese le mani oltre la ringhiera, anche se non era una bella cosa da fare, origliai e sentì cosa stava dicendo.

:- Forza piccolino! Hogback ha fatto proprio un bel lavoro, è davvero un genio! Adesso puoi volare, starai bene … sbrigati a raggiungere la tua famiglia. -

Aprì le mani e vidi che dentro c'èra l'uccellino di quella mattina, lui si guardò un poco attorno confuso.

:- Su vola … ! - lo incitò ancora la ragazzina.

L'uccellino apri le ali e volò via dalle mani che si erano prese cura di lui fino a quel momento, fece un paio di giravolte in aria cinguettando felice e dopo essere tornato dalla ragazza a salutarla si addentro in quella notte limpida.

:- Buona Fortuna piccolino! - Gli gridò dietro lei.

Ancora una volta davanti a lei non ero capace di aprire bocca, in nessun modo riuscivo a muovermi, a reagire a tanta bellezza, sotto i raggi della luna si manifestava in tutto il suo splendore, anche se non sapevo dire chi brillava di più tra le due. La pelle chiara di Moria su di lei aveva tutto un altro aspetto, sembrava fatta di porcellana fragile e liscia, i suoi capelli rossi ricadevano sulle sue spalle delineando graziose curve, sembravano fatti di seta purissima sottile e leggera. I suoi occhi chiari facevano un magnifico contrasto con le sue ciglia scure e lunghe. Il fisico slanciato proteso verso il cielo.

Rimasi a fissarla pietrificato da tanta perfezione, azzardai un respiro, ero rimasto in apnea fino a quel momento, lei lo sentì e girò la sua testa verso di me con uno scatto.

Rimasi immobile, lo sapevo che lei mi vedeva, poi d'un tratto sorrise e con una graziosa rincorsa saltò giù dal suo terrazzo per atterrare sul mio.

Alzò lo sguardo verso di me e mi regalò un sorriso accogliente, per poi inchinarsi.

:- Otosan mi ha detto che le ha raccontato tutta la nostra storia, non rivelerà a nessuno della mia esistenza vero? Bartholomew-sama ?-

Alzò lo sguardo verso di me e io cercai di insegnare di nuovo alla mia bocca come si dice no.

:- … no … - Mormorai con un filo di voce, non credo che mi avesse sentito.

:- che cosa state leggendo ? -

Me la ritrovai sulle ginocchia, si sporgeva per leggere le parole del libro e capire di che si trattava.

Mi metteva a disagio la sua vicinanza, ma non pensai che fosse sfacciata o maleducata, era solo troppo bella per starmi cosi vicina. Non le rispondevo così lei si voltò per guardami in faccia.

Era solo a poche decine di centimetri dal mio volto e non sembrava provare alcun timore mentre io a guardarla negli occhi cercavo di controllarmi dal tremare.

:- non le va di parlare con me?-

:- … sto leggendo la Bibbia - dissi tutto d'un fiato.

:- non ho mai letto questo libro … me ne leggerebbe qualche passo ad alta voce per favore? -

Me lo chiese con un sorriso dolce e sereno, fu impossibile oppormi.

Sfogliai le pagine andando indietro e le lessi il passo che avevo letto mentre aspettavo Moria, quando ebbi finito la guardai e lei guardò me.

:- Aah che belle parole … ha detto che questo libro si chiama Bibbia ? Lo cercherò e lo leggerò a tutti i costi, legge davvero bene sa Bartholomew-sama ?-

:- … p-puoi non darmi del lei … e … chiamami pure Kuma … se vuoi -

Temetti di stare arrossendo e mi abbassai il cappello sugli occhi per coprirmi le guance.

Rimase in silenzio e perciò dovetti alzare lo sguardo per vedere che faceva, mi sorrise serenamente e posò su di me uno sguardo molto dolce, così simile a quello che aveva posato sull'uccellino ferito.

Era tutto il giorno che ripensavo a quel momento e più ci pensavo, più mi convincevo di non desiderare altro da lei che essere guardato in quel modo, con quell'amore negli occhi.

:- Va bene Kuma-sama , adesso si è fatto tardi e non è bene che io rimanga sveglia fino a quest'ora, Buonanotte Kuma-sama, anche se ti trovi sull'isola degli incubi ti auguro di fare dei bei sogni.

Ah! Dimenticavo, il mio nome è Shine, Shine Moria -

Saltò di nuovo fino al suo terrazzo, io rientrai nella mia stanza e mi accovacciai vicino al letto, posai la Bibbia chiusa sopra al letto, mi appoggiai una mano sul cuore, non l'avevo mai sentito battere tanto velocemente. Non chiusi occhio quella notte.

La mattina dopo dovetti partire, desideravo fortemente di rivederla un' ultima volta.

La cercai nel castello ma non la trovai, fui tentato di chiedere a Moria dove fosse ma non intendevo rivelargli ciò che provavo, raccolsi le mie poche cose e mi diressi verso la mia nave con una tristezza immensa nel cuore. Raggiunsi la mia nave e partì, levai l'ancora e spiegai le vele.

Mi chiedevo se non fosse stato tutto un sogno, tutta una mia fantasia quando uno scintillio rosso attirò la mia attenzione verso il pontile da cui mi stavo allontanando.

Shine mi stava salutando allegramente sbracciandosi più che poteva per farsi vedere, mi guardava con quei suoi occhi chiari e mi dedicò il sorriso dolce della notte passata.

Capì che ovunque fossi andato, qualunque cosa avessi fatto da quel momento in poi, io non avrei mai potuto liberare la mia mente e il mio cuore dall'immagine del suo viso.

Non l'avrei mai dimenticata.

ShichiBukai = Flotta dei sette

Bokun = " Il Tiranno" soprannome di Kuma

Otosan = Padre

E' la prima Fanfiction che scrivo da quasi 5 anni. Spero che sia venuta bene.

Se avete altre domande da fare sui termini usati nella storia chiedete pure. Se vi è piaciuta e non vi ha annoiato troppo potrei scrivere un seguito. Fatemi sapere nei commenti. Grazie della lettura.


End file.
